wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ornery
Hybrid for this contest Real name is Rufescent but he will punch your guts out if you call him that His design is an adopt I bought and I love him Angry boi Appearance: Rufescent, the real name of Ornery, means “tinged with red,” which is an accurate way to describe his appearance. All his colors are tinged with red, or mostly are made up of red. His main scales are an orange color with a slight tint of red. Down his back runs a pattern of scarlet red stripes, and this same color can also be found on the top of his head. His horns, spines, claws, and wingclaws are all a grey color with a hint of red. His eyes are a red-orange, and his wing membranes sport the same color as well. His build is somewhat thinker than the average SkyWing, but way smaller than the average MudWing. He can beat a MudWing in terms of agility and speed, and can beat a SkyWing in strength and fights. His wings are slightly bigger than the average MudWing, but they don’t come close to the size of a SkyWing’s wings. Personality: Due to his troubled past, Ornery isn’t a very kind student. He taunts other dragonet if he feels threatened by their presence or is in a bad mood, but he mainly does this to establish that he is the one who’s in charge, and out of fear for others picking on him. It’s hard to earn his respect, unless the dragon has had a very troubled past like him or is different in terms of appearance. He also respects very powerful dragons, as they are more dangerous and can use what makes them so dangerous to make sure other’s won’t challenge them or try and pick on them. If you ever somehow happen to gain his trust, he will act the complete opposite when around them. He will protect them, and won’t hesitate to harass or beat up any dragon he feels may or knows that they will be a threat to his friend. If none of the surrounding dragons aren’t hostile to him in the prescience of his friend, he will be nicer to them. He hates being separated from his friend, and when none of his friends are around him, he may become more hostile towards others. He likes treasure, as it is a symbol of power and shows that you are better than other dragons. If he finds a chance, he may try and pickpocket dragons of their jewelry or treasure, so that he can become a noble in the future. History: His parents were a SkyWing father and a MudWing mother who lived near the Sky Palace. His father was a warrior in the Sky Army, while his mother was a runaway MudWing who escaped a battle a few years ago after her entire sibling group went missing, supposedly killed in the battle. When his father saw his mother enter the Sky Kingdom breaking down and seeing the SkyWings nearby or close to her ignore her, he couldn’t help but come over and comfort her. He had also lost both of his parents in the war, his mother dead and father missing in action. He had learned to get over it, and decided to help her get over the possible deaths of her siblings as well. Through this a bond was created, and a year or so later they had an egg. Ornery was born, although he was named Rufescent, as his coloration mostly had red in it. He was raised at a SkyWing dragonet school, where while he was seen as a little odd for being a hybrid, his rough and tumble nature had him fit right in. He even had a few SkyWing friends, who he defended with fierce loyalty. It seemed like everything was going great; good family, good friends, good life. And just like that, it all set aflame. He had come home one day to find that his mother had committed suicide. His father had been deployed to go off to the SandWing kingdom and fight along with the MudWings, and was missing in action. His mother, unable to handle the news of yet another dragon she felt connected to gone, killed herself. This sent him into a whirlwind of rage and sadness. He began to get more aggressive, his emotions becoming a whirlwind inside of him. He felt like the world was out to get him, since his grandparents were dead, and now his parents dead. He wanted to just destroy the world and watch it burn, burn, burn till everything was consumed and turned into ashes. His anger boiled up, and then began his downward spiral. He still went to school, but only to pick fights with the SkyWings who had harassed him for being a hybrid. His friends were worried about this sudden change of action, as yes, SkyWings can be grumpy and like to watch fights, but this hybrid wanted to do so much more than that. Hate burned in his eyes, and was a consistent fuel to his actions. His grades dropped. The SkyWings who he fought became scared of him, especially when one of them tore off some of his lip on the left side of his face while fighting, which caused him to become even more angry and deadly. His friends tried to comfort him, but he turned on them, thinking that they too were against him. Soon he had distanced himself from everybody, and all the dragonets made sure to avoid him. He was then kicked out of school for being too aggressive, and left to fend on his own since there was nobody to take care of him, or anybody that wanted to take care of him. He began watching the fights from the arena, thinking it would help him cool down as a way to release his anger. However, it had rather the opposite effect, and fueled his love for fighting. He began practicing some of the techniques he saw out in the woods on his own, or in a cave he found for his home. Every day, his hate grew for the world, more and more. At some point he was going to snap if he didn’t do something, but didn’t because he was unaware of what this anger had done to him. The only dragons he had some respect left for were fireborn SkyWings, as they were a destructive force of nature, and quickly painful killers. However, since there was only one, and he never got to interact with that dragon, it didn’t help. He admired Peril, and was somewhat jealous of how destructive, powerful, and deadly she was. If he had her power, then it would be so much easier to burn everyone, since all you had to do was touch them. He didn’t flee when she went parading through the stands or walking through the palace, but made sure to stay far away enough that she wouldn’t accidentally brush him. But then Queen Ruby came, and spoiled the rest of his fun. She banished Peril and turned the arena into a hospital. He lost it, and went back to his cave and tore up everything he could along the way there and in the cave. Along the way he had lit a fire in a nearby forest, and now it was on fire. Everything from his life was falling apart, and there was nothing he could do. The fuel for his inferno of anger was used up, and the flame died out. He was stuck, and didn’t know what to do with his life. And then, finally, luck began to roll more on his side. A SkyWing dragonet darted into the cave he was in, as the flames had now consumed a good section of the forest. It turns out that they were hiding in that forest, and were driven out by the flames. He was shocked, as he had never had a dragon enter his cave before, and the dragonet radiated plenty of heat. He had found another fireborn SkyWing, and he grew excited. But when he tried to talk to the fireborn SkyWing, she had backed off, scared and wary of him. He tried to get the dragonet to talk, but she wouldn’t respond. He had never seen a dragonet like her in the Sky Kingdom before, so he had wondered if she had come from a village farther out in the kingdom. The dragonet looked petrified since she was so scared, and for the first time a pang of sympathy for the dragoness came up in him. She seemed to be far from her parents, and he could relate from the sadness, confusion, and feeling of being scared when he had no parents. So he cared for her, fetching her food and water every day while he went out hunting. He had to hunt further out, as a majority of the forest was scorched in the area nearby his cave, and was unsuitable for hunting. She began to warm up to him meal by meal, and once she seemed confident enough, he began to teach her how to talk. She was a slow learner, but he had patience since there was nothing else to really do. After a year, she finally had a pretty good vocabulary, and could engage in conversation. He then asked where she had come from, since he had never seen her in the Sky Palace. She said that she was abandoned by her parents at the edge of the Diamond Spray River by the Sky Palace. She then fended for herself, as her firescales allowed her to survive being eaten by many predators while she was young, until she learned to fend for herself. She hunted in the mountains and lived by the river, as she was scared about accidentally setting the forest on fire with her scales, and back then she didn’t know that flames didn’t harm her. Ornery realized that she was never named, so he decided to name her Glow, as her scales always let out a bright glow from her firescales. She liked it, and so the two of them lived together in the cave for awhile. They occasionally went back to the palace, usually to scavenge for food or money. At one point, Glow heard about Jade Mountain Academy, and she wanted to go there to expirience school and meet the other tribes. Ornery tried to convince her not to go, but she had her mind set. He decided to come along anyways, as he wanted to make she she wouldn’t get hurt while she was there, and had a friend to back her up. Ornery is still in the school to this day, and while he is still aggressive and a bit of a bully, he picks fights less often and doesn’t harass other dragonet as often, especially around Glow. He also is slightly less mean towards hybrids or deformed dragons, as he sympathizes with them getting picked on. Abilities: Being a mix of MudWing and SkyWing, he is a powerful fighter. He trains often, and uses various techniques so he can win. He relies more on heavy blows than agility and avoiding attacks, so he he waits for the opponent to get close, and then lay on the blows. However, he still does his best to dodge attacks when possible. When warm enough, he can cough out some sparks. It doesn’t use up his internal heat as quickly as a flame, but his throat is sensitive, so it hurts for him to breathe sparks. He usually refrains from using this ability unless he feels the need to, and when his throat doesn’t hurt. His wings are slightly larger than the average MudWing wing size for his age, but since he doesn’t have as much muscle weighing him down, he can fly faster than most MudWings, but can’t beat his SkyWing peers. He isn’t as agile as the average SkyWing, but can certainly beat them in terms of muscle power, like arm wrestling. However, he isn’t quite as strong as the average MudWing, but is faster than them on land or in the sky. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing)